Ultimate Attacks
This page is for the best of the best attacks. In order to have one, you must already have 3 signature attacks. Once you have bought them, you automatically earn one. There are some downsides, you can only have 1, they use '1,000,000 '''power to use, and they cost 1,000 health to use. Pick carefully what it is going to be, because once you learn it, you can't undo it. These attacks can be real or fan fiction, so make your pick! Ultimate Attacks take up 1 slot in your customization tray as a Attack Slot. Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Grand Super Buster (Gianor) The Ultimate Grand Super Buster is a tecnique so powerful and massive, that it could destroy the whole North Quadrant when used. The Ultimate Grand Super Buster (UGSB for short) it charged very similar to the spirit bomb, except the energy is of himself, this energy is either evil or good, it depends on his mood. Good energy is not the strongest, but is sure is the fastest, it moves as fast as if it were a noramally charged ki blast, making dodging minimal. Evil energy, however, is the most powerful, but the slowest, it moves the speed of a Supernova like Frieza used on Planet Vegeta, making dodging very easy, but if it hits, it can be devastating. Future Kamehameha (Ultimate Trevauntee) The future Kamehameha is more of a ALMIGHTY ATTACK of this time. This version of the Kamehameha was not suppose to show up untill ''56 BILLION YEARS IN THE FUTURE!!! Ultimate is the third person to master it's great power. The first was his ancestor, Darion. The second was the Darion's twin sister, Kanesha. This kamehameha far supasses the True Universal Kamehameha by lightyears. Just like the universal Kamehameha, ultimate can gather energy to make it stronger. Even without the extra energy, ultimate can destroy the entire north, south, east, and west quadrants only using 25% of this attacks max power. Ultimate is afraid to use it at 100% because in one of his dreams, he saw pieces of the future, and saw EVERYTHING FALL APART AROUND HIM, every planet, every solor system, galexy, universe, even in a mutiverse, there would be nothing left. Chaos lance(Shadow) A MUCH, MUCH more power version of chaos spear that can crush galaxies with less than half its power, it can be used in an condensed form that can pierce through any substance as though it was never there. Omega infinity kamehameha(wallace) A even more powerful version of the kamehameha. It rivals the super kamehameha in power. Ultra Demonic Kamehameha This is a bigger and more powerful version of the Demonic Kamehameha used by Kazam. It can easily engulf the entire Northern Quadrant in flames. Holiday Attacks These attack will come out specifically during holidays, such as Christams, Valentine's Day, 4th of July, etc.... So when it's the season, check here for some new moves. Anybody can use these. These do not take up a slot in your Customization tray. Christmas, Seasons Bomber Say hello, and possibly goodbye (if you are on the recieving end) to the Seasons Bomber. This attack has a devastating outward destruction ring, that will cut through anything that is joyful. And after phase 1 is done, phase 2 initiates with the green inner core. The core will plunge against the opponent for a few seconds, then explode, the core however, only affects the unjoyful. If the opposite damage hits, they will gain +3 damage if the unjoyful, or joyful side hits. This can be cancelled out by punching a hole through the ring or core, you will require a power level of 10,000,000,000 to do this, or, cut it open if you have a sword in hand. A destructo disk will also work here. Category:Signature Attacks